


My Boy Builds Coffins

by Brunetterebel010



Category: Leverage
Genre: Autistic Parker, Character Study, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, GreyRomantic Parker, Greysexual Parker, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, introspective, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunetterebel010/pseuds/Brunetterebel010
Summary: He’d given up guns and tried to kill less people, but he still dirty, and leaving bad guys in the world didn’t seem like a good option either. So he built coffins. And if he cried while he did it, nobody needed to know that. And if he polished off an entire bottle of whiskey while he did it, nobody needed to know that either. It didn’t make him clean, it didn’t erase his guilt, but it felt good to make a gesture of penance and remembrance.Now, for the first time, he would build a coffin with a name on it before he's even started building it.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 21
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by an obsessive binge watch and too much Florence & The Machine

My boy builds coffins with hammers and nails  
He doesn't build ships, he has no use for sails  
He doesn't make tables, dressers or chairs  
He can't carve a whistle 'cause he just doesn't care

My boy builds coffins for the rich and the poor  
Kings and queens, they've all knocked on his door  
Beggars and liars, gypsies and thieves  
They all come to him 'cause he's so eager to please

My boy builds coffins he makes them all day  
But it's not just for work and it isn't for play  
He's made one for himself  
One for me too  
One of these days he'll make one for you  
For you, for you, for you

My boy builds coffins for better or worse  
Some say it's a blessing, some say it's a curse  
He fits them together in sunshine or rain  
Each one is unique, no two are the same

My boy builds coffins and I think it's a shame  
That when each one's been made, he can't see it again  
He crafts every one with love and with care  
Then it's thrown in the ground, it just isn't fair

My boy builds coffins he makes them all day  
But it's not just for work and it isn't for play  
He's made one for himself  
One for me too  
One of these days he'll make one for you

The first time Eliot built a coffin, it was too small. Not as in he didn’t get the measurements right, as in, he shouldn’t have needed to build one that size.  
Eliot had never had a problem with killing people. Not bad people, or enemies, or people who got in his way. But this coffin wasn’t for any of those people. Damien Moreau took leaving no trace far more seriously than anyone he’d ever met. When he’d been ordered to exterminate a whole family, he had hesitated. The only time he’d ever hesitated in following an order from a commanding officer or paying customer. But in the end, he’d done it. He’d walked away from doing business with Moreau after that, but that didn’t make him clean.  
He’d given up guns and tried to kill fewer people, but he still felt dirty, and leaving bad guys in the world didn’t seem like a good option either. So he built a coffin, a little kid’s coffin. And if he cried while he did it, nobody needed to know that. And if he polished off an entire bottle of whiskey while he did it, nobody needed to know that either. It didn’t make him clean, it didn’t erase his guilt, but it felt good to make a gesture of penance and remembrance. 

Tonight, as Eliot started the third of the coffins for Moreau’s men, who he wasn’t sure deserved them, he reminded himself it wasn’t for them, it was for him. This was his commitment to himself, to his humanity. Eliot didn’t want to be a monster. There were no tears tonight, but his heart was heavy as his mind replayed Hardison’s questions  
“you would have come in after me, right?” Of course, he would have, but he couldn’t tell Hardison that. Couldn’t let Moreau know how much his team meant to him, that they were his family. That would put them in danger, and his job was to protect them from danger. Hardison’s anger, the loss of his trust, stung Eliot deeper than he expected. He’d known for a long time that he cared about Hardison, about all of them, more than he would ever admit. But this hurt in his heart and soul. Hardison’s fear, contrasted with Parker’s quiet faith, had his stomach tied in knots. Eliot adored Parker, she was funny, smarter than she let on (much like him) and oddly insightful, as well as just plain odd. When she’d asked what he’d done, his heart had stopped for a moment, his chest constricting so that he couldn’t breathe. He could image her face if she knew what he’d done. Parker was fearless, but she wasn’t violent and the idea of her hurting someone, killing them, seemed outrageous to him. His job was to protect her so she didn’t have to do those things, and protecting her from the ugliness inside of himself was part of that job. He knew though, that he loved Parker, trusted her, and would tell her whatever she wanted to know. He wanted her to know him, but he didn’t want to lose her, and he knew that he would if she did. 

Eliot was starting to lose count of the coffins he’d built. He’d started with the kid, the mom, the man Damien had ordered. When that felt right, he’d made one for every confirmed kill from his time in the service. 70 in all. He’d made a few for unconfirmed kills that he knew he’d made. Probably another 70 or so. Chris Kyle could kiss his ass, honestly. He donated them to a place that helped homeless vets, he went to the funerals as often as his schedule allowed. Paying his respect to those who’d been too honest, and too fucked up (or maybe not fucked up enough) to make it as he had. Every time he watched one of those coffins go in the ground, it felt like burying one of his sins. Sometimes it did ease his guilt, when a bad guy’s death helped a good guy. 

“Whatcha doing?” Eliot smashed his hand with the hammer in shock when Parker’s voice rang out across his workshop. His home in a converted fire station, where the bays, windows blacked out, were his shop, echoed.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He growled, lining back up and actually hitting the nail this time.

“It looks like you’re hating yourself. But you’re always doing that.” She observed, perching on the hood of his Challenger.

“What the hell are you doing here, Parker?” She was too right for him to contradict and she knew it.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Great.

“About what?”

“You know what” He did know. Of course, he knew. He sighed heavily and set the hammer down.

“Why?”

“Because I want you to know that I love you, and Alec loves you, and nothing you’ve ever done will change that.” She said, baring her soul in an uncommon moment of transparency. “He feels horrible about being upset earlier. He’ll apologize when he sees you. But, I just wanted you to know that if you want to talk about, I’ll listen, and I won’t judge you.”

“Well, I don’t want to talk about, but thanks” Eliot turned back to his work, assuming that with the conversation over, Parker would sneak back out however she’d snuck in.

“Okay.” She didn’t move. She seemed perfectly content so he continued working while she watched intently. He felt like she was staring into his soul and it only took about five minutes for him to break. He put the final nail in the coffin, and braced his fists against the table, hammer still grasped in his right hand, knuckles white.

“I killed a kid.” He admitted, through gritted teeth and a tight throat. “The dad got in Moreau’s way and he sent me to kill him, said take out the whole family. Moreau doesn’t like loose ends. So I locked down the house and gassed them to death. It looked like carbon monoxide poisoning in their sleep. The little boy was five.” Eliot had to stop, but a tear was already running down his cheek. Before he realized she’d moved, Parker was sitting on the table, pulling his fingers open and taking the hammer away before hesitantly putting her arms around him. Eliot knew this was a huge gesture for her and gently wrapped her in his arms.

“I’m sorry he made you do that.” She said against his chest. “You’re too good for people to use you like that.”

“I’m a grown man Parker. I chose to do that.”

“I bet it didn’t feel like a choice.” She rebutted. “Nothing feels like a choice with him.” A small shiver ran through her body.

“Parker, what are you not telling me?” Eliot asked, pulling away to look at her. She ducked her head and he brought a hand to her chin, tilting her face up but she pulled away and he let her. “Hey, same rules, you can tell me anything.”

“I got hired for a job one time, but it was Moreau they wanted to hit. He outplayed them, I didn’t know better. His guys caught me and they dragged me to him. He said he wouldn’t kill me but I had to do something for him first.”

“So, you stole something else?” She shook her head.

“He wanted…” She was shaking now and let Eliot pull her back into his arms, he suddenly realized he knew what Damien had done.

“You don’t have to say it.” His blood was boiling.

“Yeah, I think I do. I’ve never told anyone what he did to me.” Parker was crying as she told Eliot about the abuse she had suffered, how the scars on her back were from him. How she was scared of getting physical with Hardison because she still had flashbacks sometimes. How long it had taken her to feel safe and not trapped in a climbing harness again. Eliot couldn’t do anything but hold her, tears filling his own eyes, and rage his bones.

He knew that his next coffin would have a name on it before it was built. He was going to put Damien Moreau in it himself.


	2. Chapter 2

When Parker had finished her story, she’d cried herself hoarse and worn herself out. Eliot gently picked her up and carried her, bridal style to his bed, where he tucked her in tightly before taking up guard outside the door. This kind of guard duty allowed him to relax slightly, his house was secure enough thanks to Hardison that nobody but his team was likely to get past the measures. He sat on the couch, debated having a beer before deciding to stay sober and his most alert in case Parker needed him. At some point, he must have drifted off, and when he jolted awake, Parker was gone, a scrawled “thank you” left on the white-board where he kept his grocery lists. He allowed himself a steadying breath before heading to his closet to pull out his gear-bag.

“I need some time off.” He texted Nate, “something personal, nothing to worry about.” Nate sent back an affirmative and Eliot called Mikal to meet him in San Lorenzo.

When he’d packed, his weapons all in hidden pockets in the lining of his bag, he found the next flight out of town and headed to the airport.

It was easy, getting the President they’d installed to let him in to “interrogate” Moreau about his past crimes. He’d been nothing but a problem prisoner and it wasn’t much to bribe them to look the other way.

“Hello, Eliot,” Damien said, looking him over when he walked in. Mikal stood guard outside, reliable backup in case anything went sour.

“Hello, Damien” He returned, setting his bag on the table and turning his back to Moreau as he laid out his chosen instruments. 

“Your ass looks as good as ever.” Damien quipped. Eliot had always known that Damien had proclivities toward a variety of sexual appetites, hell so did Eliot.   
They’d never done anything, but they’d both appreciated the other’s top physical form at a safe distance. 

“Thanks, enjoy your last look at it.” Eliot turned back to Damien, and the look in his eyes was bordering on wild. His movements were controlled in the most dangerous way. He thought he saw fear in Moreau’s eyes, just a flash, before they became inscrutable again.

“Why have you decided to kill me now, Spencer?” Moreau taunted. “Decided that will wash away your other sins?”

“Nothing will wash away my sins, especially not the ones I committed for you. But when I find out someone I love can’t sleep at night because of what you’ve done, well I’m gonna do what I can to keep them from having to be afraid.” Eliot twirled a scalpel in his hand, easily flipping it between his fingers. Damien, who had previously sat on his bunk as if this was a perfectly normal conversation, was suddenly on his feet, backing away to the far corner. 

“Oh, please try to get away,” Eliot growled, a feral grin spreading across his face. Moreau was trembling now. “Because it was bad when I knew you murdered innocent people. It was awful when I knew you murdered kids. But torturing and raping kids who are hired hands? I’m not gonna let that stand anyway, but especially not when it’s my family you did that too.” He advanced slowly, Moreau was frozen in the corner, his eyes wide with terror.

“How many?” Eliot asked as he reached Moreau he put a hand around his throat, bracketing him to the wall. Moreau would know that moving could mean an instant broken neck, but he probably also knew that was his least painful way out of this situation.

“I don’t know what you're talking about!”

“How many, Moreau? How many of your goons laid hands on her? How many are still alive?” He pressed the scalpel to Damien’s cheek, dragging it just enough to draw blood. More of a threat than anything considering his usual style.

“How should I know?”

“Well, you were first and last in line, right? Who after and before you?” Eliot tightened the hand until Moreau gasped for air, then gasped out a name. Eliot loosened his grip and began making a mental list of the names. This list was long enough to make him sick at his stomach, or sicker than he already was at the thought of Parker being hurt.

“That’s it”

“That’s it,” Eliot said, “Like it’s not so bad? You piece of shit” He punched Damien’s pretty face just to help him regain enough control to finish the job properly. He’d decided something simple. One cut for each person Damien had allowed to hurt Parker. Starting in the most painful places he could think of, and moving to major arteries. None of them deep enough to kill him on their own. But he would bleed out, slowly, and Eliot would watch. He pushed Damien across the room, to the chair he’d brought in, tying him town securely, with far less rope than most people would think necessary.  
With each cut, he repeated a name that Damien had given him. He had to give the bastard props, he didn’t scream, or cry, or beg. He carved the names in stone in his mind, headstones to match the coffins he would build, all with a name before the first nail was placed.


	3. Chapter 3

Eliot and Mikal were well away from San Lorenzo, with all traces of their presence scrubbed when Damien Moreau was found dead of apparent self harm with a hoarded sharp object.   
When he returned home, he took a long hot shower, and Eliot Spencer felt clean for the first time since he’d put that green beret on his head. He should not have, he had after all just tortured and killed a man. But, ultimately, he’d done the world a favor, and sent a very strong message to the criminal underground.   
“Back in town.” He texted Nate, feeling revitalized in a way he hadn’t in years.

When he went downstairs her found Parker, sitting once again on the hood of his car.

“You didn’t have to do that you know.” She observed.

“Do what?” He tried to be flip as he searched for his tools. He had a long list of names.

“Kill Moreau, and whatever you’re planning on doing next.” She nodded to the paper where he was doing the math for supplies.

“I really did.” He countered, squinting at the air. His math was decent but her quiet presence was more distracting than it should have been.

“Thank you for keeping me safe.” He stilled, even his breathing stopped, before turning slowly to see Parker’s eyes brimming with tears once again. For a girl who was so rarely emotional, he was surprised. He hadn’t seen this many feelings since their near-death experience on the side of Mt. Everest. 

“It’s my job.”  
“No it’s not. Not that. And it didn’t have to be your job, you could have walked away a million times. But you’re always keeping me safe, from everyone, even Nate sometimes.” He just nodded

“You’re right, I don’t have to do it, and I just don’t do it because it’s my job. You guys are the closest thing to family I’ve had since I left the service.” It felt like a confession, like handing her the key to his soul. He didn’t know what made him say it. 

“Well, thank you.” Parker was so sincere Eliot could feel his heart clench. Archie had been the closest thing she’d had to a parent, and he’d never let her be part of his real family. He stored her in a warehouse, where she still stayed, where no one should ever live. Eliot wondered if Parker was half as broken as he felt some days, building coffins in his retired fire house. Playing the role of tough-guy hitter by day wishing anyone wanted his hands to do something gentler.   
His hookups, rare though they were despite the jokes he made to the team, even tended to be rough. Wild girls taking someone home, craving the violence that rolled off of him in waves, the “bad boy” vibe was all the rage. He set the pen down when he realized he couldn’t see his notes through tears, hanging his head.

“I’m sorry Parker,” he whispered “I’m sorry that you didn’t feel safe, and I’m sorry that you’ve never had anyone to keep you safe, and I’m sorry that you think you have to say thank you to me for keeping you safe. Nobody deserves to live like that, to grow up like that.”

“I know I didn’t ‘deserve’ it, but it’s what I got.” Parker answered, now she was staring at her shoes, swinging from the hood of the car. “I just…I’m glad I have   
you now.” It was Parker’s confession. Eliot moved softly, no edge of violence as he went to stand in front of her, holding out his arms in a rare offer of a hug. Parker lifted her arms like a child and wrapped them around his neck when he leaned into them. He circled her waist, grunting in surprise when she wrapped her legs around him and pulled herself against him. He turned to lean against the hood, taking some of their weight off of himself and gently rocking her.

“You want to come up for dinner?” He asked after several quiet moments. Parker just nodded against his neck, so he braced his arms under her and carried her up the stairs, this time depositing her on a barstool where she curled in on herself. She wasn’t a big person but he’d never seen her look quiet so small. She was quiet as he prepared dinner, watching his every movement. He paused when he caught her smiling.

“What?” He asked.

“You’re singing. I’ve never heard you sing for yourself before.” He hadn’t even realized he’d been doing that.

“Yeah, it’s not something I do often, I don’t think.” He shrugged, going back to the pan on the stove.

“Like when you’re happy?” Again she was too insightful.

“Yeah Parker, when I’m happy.” He couldn’t stop the slight smile on his face as he turned to face her. Her answering smile made his heart flutter in a way he hadn’t felt in years.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, fuck” Eliot muttered to himself when he had closed to door behind Parker. After the butterflies had started, they hadn’t stopped. How had he fallen in love with his best friend without noticing? He wondered. Especially when she was dating his other best friend, and they all worked together. “Fuck.”

He’d barely made it through dinner. After Parker’s bout of insight, she’d dug into the food and the girl had no idea how obscene her food noises were. Not that Eliot only wanted to fuck her. Oh no, by the time she’d left, he’d realized he was in deep. He knew he cared about them, they were his family, but this was bad.

_~~~~~~~ Interlude: _

_A few nights later, at the end of a job, Parker found herself in Hardison’s bed, thinking about Eliot. _

_“What’s on your mind, mama?” Alec asked, propping his head on his hand and looking down at her intently. “_

_I was thinking about Eliot, being happy. It was nice.” She closed her eyes, she could still see the hitter’s slight smile, and hear his voice humming a tune in her head. The good mood had left as suddenly as it had come on. In a shift that she hadn’t understood, after she had identified his mood Eliot had suddenly been tense; more reserved than he’d been with her thus far during her visits. _

_“Oh, somebody’s got a crush!” Alec teased. _

_“I can’t, right?” Parker asked. “People are only supposed to have feelings for one person. But I have feelings for you, so I can’t have feelings for Eliot.” _

_“I don’t see why not.” Hardison pulled himself upright, leaning against his headboard. _

_“Do YOU have feelings for Eliot?” Parker’s questions took him by surprise, though he didn’t know why: it was classic Parker. He gave her the courtesy of weighing his answer carefully. Thinking about the evolution of his relationship with Eliot Spencer. _

_“I mean, yeah. He takes care of us, I trust him with my life. He’s obviously sexy. I just… don’t feel like I know him personally as well as you do. He’s always so bro-ish with me. I don’t think he’d be interested in me. But if he’s interested in you, shoot your shot.” “_

_Hmm” Parker rolled to face him “Okay.” It seemed the conversation was over as she snuggled into his side, wrapping her arms around his hips and sighing happily._

_ ~~~~~~_

The next time he found Parker sitting on his car, Eliot could tell she’d come with a mission.

“Did Nate send you to get me?” He asked.

“He did not.” Her eyebrows were quizzical as if she couldn’t imagine why he would think that. Maybe he’d misread her but that was hard to do. Parker’s expressive features where what made her a terrible grifter. If the stabbing didn’t give her away, her face would.

“Then why do you look like you got something on your mind?”

“Because I do.” She didn’t offer more for several minutes as he pulled out his tools and set to work. Over the past few week’s he’d snuck away and mostly cleared his list whenever Nate didn’t need him for a few days. There had been no additional casualties, thank god hitters didn’t hire bodyguards, and he was almost ready to donate this batch to the Veteran’s cemetery at Arlington.

“Do you like me?” Parker asked, out of the blue.

“Parker, you’re family. I love you” Eliot said, trying to keep his tone casual.

“Yeah, but do you _like_ me.” She repeated, with emphasis that clarified her meaning. Eliot felt cornered; had he been that transparent?

“Yes,” he confessed then the words were pouring from his mouth “but, I know you’re with Hardison and I’d never want to jeopardize that, or make you uncomfortable. I know it’s kinda shitty for me to feel that way and I can just…” He was silenced by her finger against his lips.

“I _like_ you too.” She said, “Alec actually knew before I did. He’s okay with it. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, but it won’t mess anything up if you do…want to.”

“Did you have something in mind?” He swallowed hard.

“Dinner?” He smiled against her finger, still resting on his lips as he reached to take her hand, turning it over to kiss her knuckles.

“I can do dinner,” he agreed. He didn’t let go of her hand as they went up the stairs to his apartment.

The coffins were forgotten for a moment, the dead left behind for a chance at living.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, how did Hardison know?” Eliot asked as he sat down across from Parker leaning across the table to pour wine in her glass and setting the bottle down on her side. She didn’t answer immediately, taking the time to take a bite of her meal and savor it while he opened a beer. Eliot couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this kind of nervous. He was internally fretting about how she preferred his hair, then telling himself she’d seen him beaten to a pulp and it really didn’t matter how his hair looked. 

“I was happy, about you being happy the other day, and… confused about why you suddenly stopped being happy when I mentioned it. I was asking him about it. I told him how nice it felt that you could be happy with me, and he just…guessed. I didn’t really think about how I was feeling as a “crush,” that’s what he called it, it just…feels right, you know? To be around you. To feel safe and happy together.” Eliot stared at her, this woman who had told him weeks ago she barely felt safe around her own boyfriend due to her past, as she casually told him he made her feel safe. The emotional part of him wanted to get choked up, be he cleared his throat in an effort to not make things weird.

“I do feel happy around you.” He ran his hand lightly up and down his beer bottle mindlessly. “You’re light. In our line of work, everything is dangerous and everyone’s a liar and you just…aren’t. You’re so good at your job and so competent, but you just radiate this pure energy. You get excited about Christmas, and me singing in the kitchen, and it’s nice to have someone so alive to come back to when you do what I do all day.” She ran her foot up and down his leg playfully under the table and he smiled as he kicked off a boot and returned the gesture. 

“This is really good” Parker informed him, gesturing at her plate. 

“Thanks, I try”

“Hardison likes you too, you know.” Eliot nearly choked on his beer but Parker looked like she’d just said: “pass the salt, please.” 

“Is there anything else I should know?” Parker just shook her head, looking mystified at Eliot’s reaction once again. “So, why isn’t Hardison here with you?”

“He didn’t want to intrude.” That made sense, “and he didn’t think you liked guys or he had a shot.” Eliot sipped his beer. 

“That’s fair. I guess it would be weird if I dated both of y’all.”

“I don’t see how. If I can date both of you, why can’t you date both of us? We can all date each other. We’re together all the time anyway.”

“One thing at a time, Parker.” Eliot chuckled. “Let’s talk about you and me, first.”

“First?” Parker said. “that means you want there to be a you-and-Hardison talk too, right? Or an all-of-us talk?” Eliot gave her a measured look as he chewed thoughtfully.

“Parker, I’m not gonna lie and say I haven’t thought about Hardison like that but honestly the fact that I’m into you took my by surprise the other day. Getting on this all-of-us train seems like a big move.”

“So really, you and I should both be dating Hardison because we both liked him first, and THEN we should date each other later. BUT you already said you’d date me, so… why not date him too?” Parker asked.

“Parker!” Eliot scolded. 

“Okay okay, you and me first” She conceded. “What is there to talk about?”

“Well, you want to date, what does that mean to you? Dinner once a week? Do you want to go on real dates? Did you and Hardison discuss how to balance two boyfriends?”

“Why do you have to make things complicated, Eliot?” Parker asked, he could tell she wasn’t patronizing, she honestly didn’t understand the anxiety he was having around this unusual situation, as happy as he was to be in it. “I like hanging out while you work, and while you cook. I like eating your food. We spend tons of time together on jobs. I’ll come over when I feel like it, you can call me when you want to.” Parker sounded like that finalized things, but Eliot still felt like he had a thousand questions.

“Do you want to teach me to dance?” She asked after he was silent for a moment.

“You want to learn to dance?”

“Well, I’ve never tried it, and Alec doesn’t know how to. I play video games with him, I could dance with you.”

“What makes you think I like dancing?” He asked.

“You like music.” Couldn’t argue with that logic, could he? Especially since she was right. Eliot, young, suave, ladies’ man Eliot at least, had worked hard to learn to dance to impress girls, he wasn’t going to let those skills go to waste now.

“Yeah, I can teach you to dance, and probably anything else you want to learn.” Eliot conceded.

“We didn’t talk, about balance,” Parker admitted. “Maybe we should. I didn’t think it would be a big deal. Should we all sit down and talk about balance?”

“It might not be a bad idea, Parker. I don’t need Hardison getting jealous when you like me better than him and you’re over here all the time.” He shot her a playful wink and she giggled like a schoolgirl. “But really, what do you want other than dinner and dancing? Is this just hanging out? You said you like me but what does that mean to you? You’ve never done anything like other people I know.” In answer she put down her fork, moving around the table she sat across Eliot’s lap, sliding her arms under his and laying her head on his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

“I want this.” She said into his chest, “I want to be close to you. I like the happy, soft Eliot who isn’t around much. I want to know you, Eliot.” One of his hands rested on her side, the other began tracing soft circles on her back as she spoke. “What do you want?”  
“I want to hold you. I’d like to make you smile.” Eliot answered, his hand slowing its movements as he considered his answers. 

“Do you want to have sex with me?” 

“If you’d like that, but we don’t have to,” Eliot answered softly, remembering her tears as she discussed Damien’s abuse. “Right now, we can just dance” He toed off his other boot before he stood up, setting Parker’s feed lightly on his toes. He pulled the lyrics to a new song Kaye Lynn had sent him for critique out of the back of his mind, singing them in Parker’s ear as he danced her across the floor, occasionally interrupting himself to give her instructions. She had excellent muscle memory and control as a thief and climber, and it wasn’t long before she was making the steps on her own. 

“You’re a natural baby girl” He grinned at her, wondering too-late if she would mind the pet name. 

She just smiled up at him before bouncing on her toes to kiss his cheek and he wasn’t sure they’d ever be able to get the smile off of his face.


	6. Hardison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a love letter to my wife, who loves Hardison like I love Eliot <3

Hardison smiled as Parker rambled about her dinner date with Eliot. She’d enjoyed their impromptu dance lesson. She was babbling happily about twirling and feelings like a princess, about Eliot holding her in his arms, his strong hands going soft and gentle at her waist, and on her back, but never being presumptuous or untoward. Just dancing.

Hardison couldn’t have said he wasn’t a little jealous if anyone had asked. Not the ugly, angry jealousy. Not possession, he knew he didn’t own them. This was the sad, longing jealousy. Parker had something Alec would have loved, and he was happy for her, but Eliot’s stand-off, bro demeanor never wavered. Alec kno Eliot knew cared, but not in the same way. He couldn’t help but live vicariously through Parker, just a little bit, pressing her for details and imagining Eliot’s hands on HIS back, hand in his hand. He didn’t think he’d want to dance with Eliot, he was too tall and awkward, made of limbs and better behind a keyboard, but he knew they could find a groove if they looked. As Parker began spending more time with Eliot, Hardison found himself with time to brood, and daydream.

One night the knock on his door that should have been Parker’s was too heavy. He jumped up, panicked, at the sound of Eliot outside his place. He rushed to the door, feeling himself going pale.

“Is she okay?” He was asking before he opened the door. Knowing Eliot and Parker had been rock climbing and fearing she had been injured.

“She’s fine, man. She went home to change clothes.” Eliot was shifting from foot to foot on Hardison’s stoop. “Can I uh, come in?”

“Yeah, you know it. Want a beer?” Hardison already had his back to Eliot, trying to catch his breath and lay his panic to the side.

“That would be great.” Eliot made his way to the familiar couch and sat down, throwing his feet on the table.

“So, what’s up? What brings you to my place when you could be at Parker’s?” Alec was curious.

“Dude, have YOU ever been to Parker’s place, excluding the one time with Archie?” Eliot asked. “I don’t go to her, she comes to me the same way she comes to you.” 

“You didn’t answer the question.” Alec was suspicious now, something was up. Eliot was running his hands through his hair nervously.

“I am here because of Parker, actually.” Eliot started, before amending “well, kind of”

Alec could feel his heart pounding. He suddenly had an absurd mental picture of Eliot asking for Parker’s hand in marriage. The cowboy persona and the nerves fit the bill. Before he could help it, a hysterical chuckle escaped him.

“What is so funny?” Eliot asked, “I’m not kidding.”

“I’m sorry.” Hardison said, “I had a thought and honestly no idea what you said. Run it past me one more time.”

“I said I’m here because Parker told me that you’re into me and I should let you know that I’m interested, because you didn’t think I would be, and you’ve been feeling a little left out. She and I talked about it that first night, but I wanted to get on stable ground with her before I went trying to be both of y’all’s boyfriend.” Eliot wouldn’t meet Alec’s eyes, his hand still hadn’t left the back of his head.

“Wait, you came here to ask me out?”

“Yeah, if you want to go out. Or over for dinner, or Parker could come if you’d rather…” Eliot was rambling nervously and Hardison let him and he processed what he was hearing.

“That sounds good man.”

“Which one, Hardison. I think I just gave you fifty different options that you weren’t even listening to.” Eliot’s typical frustration with him was as endearing as ever but much less effective.

“Any of them? All of them. Whatever you want.” Alec decided. Eliot just rolled his eyes in that exasperated way that said “I can’t believe I willingly spend time with you” (It was a very distinctive eye roll) which Hardison found funny considering the circumstances. He found himself laughing again.

“Shut up, Hardison” Eliot got up and headed toward the door, “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Wait, wait, wait” Alec’s long legs got him to the door before it opened and he put a hand over Eliot’s on the knob “I’m not laughing at you, Eliot. It’s just… this is surreal, okay? I figured if you found out I liked dudes I might get pounded into the pavement… so for you to be here… asking me out like a guy trying to get a prom date. Well, I’m still wrapping my head around it. But I’d love to go out with you, or stay in with you, or whatever. You and Parker, just you, whatever you want. I mean that.” He did, mean it. His heart was soaring as Eliot looked up at him, smiling a shy smile. Not his predatory murder smile, not his cocky asshole smile. This was one Alec hadn’t seen before, grateful and relieved and somehow still nervous. 

He was afraid he might be moving too fast but he didn’t stop himself from pulling Eliot’s hand from the door around him. He moved into the hitter’s space and leaned in, he moved his hands to card through Eliot’s hair and he was surprised by just how easily they melted together. The hitter went pliant in his arms and time seemed to stop as their lips met.


	7. Parker

When Parker found Eliot and Hardison, tangled up on Hardison’s couch, sleeping and naked, she smiled. She’d known it was time to push Eliot that way. When she’d left his place earlier in the day, she’d told him she’d be by to check on them. It looked like they hadn’t wasted any time. They’d probably needed it, since they were both dating a girl who was scared of getting physical. They were beautiful, all long limbs and long hair, smooth back and scarred hands. Parker slipped out as quietly as she’d slipped in. Heading to find something for dinner before she woke her boys up. 

When she got back, she found the boys up and dressed, sitting at Hardison’s kitchen table, talking quietly. They both looked up when she entered, she was carrying food which made it sort of impossible to be stealthy. 

“I grabbed dinner.” She stated the obvious, “looked like y’all might have worked up an appetite when I swung by earlier.” If she noticed their matching blushes, well, she wasn’t going to tell them about it.

“So,” Eliot began as they gathered at the bar to eat, “should we talk about how we want this to go, or are we playing it by ear?” Parker and Hardison looked at each other and Eliot could see them thinking it over.

“We’ve always played our relationship by ear,” Hardison responded after a few moments.

“But, if you need to talk about it, that’s okay too.” Parker finished the thought. “It is a little more complicated with three of us, and we don’t want anyone feeling left out or jealous. Balancing is good.”

“Good communication skills are vital.” Hardison agreed with her.

“Okay,” Eliot nodded to them.

“So, I guess the first thing we need to decide is are we all three in ONE relationship or is this three separate relationships that need to be done separately: me and Parker, You and Parker, you and me” Hardison spoke to Eliot as he reached for a notepad.

“Are we writing this down?” Parker was quizzical again.

“It makes sense, to have some guidelines in writing, right?” Hardison was eternally organized, but to see him taking pen-and-paper notes was something new. Parker had never known how pretty his handwriting was.

“So, one relationship” she pondered out loud “would mean we do everything together? All of our dates, and sex and everything?”

“It could, though there wouldn’t a rule against pairing off when one person needs space. It just might be easier that way than trying to balance three relationships if you want equal time for each partner. That way someone is always going to be left home while the other two go out.” Eliot was quiet as Parker and Hardison went back and forth. He hadn’t really considered how one relationship versus separate ones would work, but as he thought about he realized it could relieve a lot of the anxieties he had about venturing into polyamory.

“I think one relationship is a good idea.” He interjected. “I think we bring something different to the table and there's room for all of us. If anyone ever needs space or a break, we don’t get mad at it. We have to promise to communicate with each other though. Bad communication breaks down even the best relationships.” Parker nodded in agreement.

“Do we need to get a therapist?” Hardison asked, “like, preemptively.”

“NO!” Parker and Eliot yelled in unison. 

“Why would we need that?” Parker said, “We already trust each other and communicate when our lives are on the line.” In her world, that was far more complicated than dating, and sex. “Y’all just have to say what you mean and not talk in code.” 

She had never told them about her childhood therapist from her foster care days, who had diagnosed her with a mild form of autism and explained how it could hinder her socially. She’d never noticed, but maybe that was part of it. She wondered if she should tell the boys about it, but they knew her, diagnosis or not, they knew how she needed her information; they’d learned, they knew she was different, and they loved her like she was. 

At the end of an hour, they had worked through the few obstacles they could think of: annoying habits, whether or not they should just live together since they practically did anyway (no, space was good sometimes), how to keep work separate (it already wasn’t, but caring for each other had never kept them from doing their jobs before). The only one that stumped them was sex; Parker was still nervous, she’d fooled around some with Hardison, but they’d never gone all the way, and she wasn’t sure how to proceed or if she wanted to. The question was if Alec and Eliot were perfectly happy to have sex, did they just do that without Parker around? Should she watch? Would she want to? Yes, she thought she might want to watch or be close to them. Maybe that would help her understand sex, and decide if she wanted to be involved. 

With that settled, and dinner finished, they decided to start with a move on the couch. Parker dug out the biggest bowl she could find and filled it with popcorn while Hardison and Eliot argued over what to watch. It was familiar, wrapping Parker in the warm blanket of home that she was only just beginning to recognize as love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, USA if you celebrate with your family, consider a donation to the Native American Rights fund, or another native, indigenous, or first-nations organization or cause.

After a few days of their new arrangement; days spent doing their own thing when they weren’t working, dinners and evenings together at Hardison’s apartment, or Eliot’s fire station (never at Parker’s warehouse) it seemed to them that they’d struck a nice rhythm. Eliot and Alec had a conversation of their own, agreeing to hold off on being too physical too fast. 

They didn’t want to throw Parker into the deep end when she was still learning to swim. They were all learning, to be fair, but she was the one who had never even considered the idea of being in a relationship before, much less been in one. So they took it slow, cuddling and kisses on the cheek, an arm around a shoulder on the couch during movie nights. Parker fell into that easily enough and the rhythm became a heartbeat.

Then everything exploded. A job went sour and Hardison took an unnecessary risk. They barely made it out and when they got back to the apartment, Eliot was furious.

“Damnit, Hardison!” He was shouting, slamming doors and throwing gear. “What the hell were you thinking!?” Parker had removed herself to the far side of the room.

“What was I supposed to do Eliot? Let it all go bad and let them find us? Hunt us down and chase us out?” Hardison asked, gesticulating wildly around him.

“We could have regrouped and taken them down a different way, a different angle. We could have called Nate and Sophie.”

“Why would we do that? Obviously I had it handled.”

“You could have gotten somebody killed, Hardison!” Eliot smacked the counter for effect, making sure his words resonated. Then the fire went out of him and he deflated, leaning on the hand he has slammed down. “You could have gotten yourself killed.” This was said quietly, another confession. His rage revealed the fear that had fueled it as he took a shaky, exhausted breath.

“Is that what this is about?” Parker dared to peer into the kitchen. “You were worried?”

“Yeah, I was worried. It’s my job to keep you safe! I almost couldn’t.”

“It’s our job to keep you safe too, you know.” Hardison moved to stand near Eliot, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Do you know how scary it would have been for me to pull out of there without doing everything I could to get you out safe too.”

“I can take care of myself, Alec,” Eliot growled. His eyes were closed, Hardison ignored the tears wetting his eyelashes.

“But you don’t HAVE to, Eliot. That’s the point! That’s what a team is. What a family is. It’s what we’re here for, and why we’re together!” Alec hoped Eliot could tell how sincere and sincerely sorry he was. “I didn’t mean to scare you, man. But you scared me too.” Alec slid his hand across Eliot’s shoulders, pulling him into his arms. Before he thought about it, he dropped his head to place a kiss on the shorter man's head. Contrary to what anyone who knew Eliot Spencer might expect, unless they really knew him, Eliot accepted the affection, pulling Hardison close and tucking his head into his chest. Allowing himself a moment to regroup.

After a moment, Parker made her way over, nudging against their entwined arms, which they gladly lifted, allowing her to duck into the circle and wrap them in her own. She only stayed a moment, never one for much physical contact. As she wriggled away, Alec and Eliot opened their eyes, and before Hardison could process the animal in Eliot’s eyes, he was pressed against the counter. Eliot’s hand was at the back of his head, pulling him down, kissing him, devouring him, stealing his breath. It only took a second for his body to catch up, returning Eliot’s intensity in turn.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” Eliot growled as he pulled away from Hardison.

“No promises” Alec smiled before he reached around and grabbed a handful of Eliot’s hair, pulling him back in for another kiss. Eliot’s growl shivered through him as the hitter put a finger through the belt loops on either hip and yanked them together. Alec could tell that Eliot was already half-hard, and their deal about taking it slow for Parker seemed to be on hold. They were on fire and he was pretty sure there was no stopping right now.

“Bedroom?” He offered against Eliot’s lips.

“Yeah” The response was breathless and Hardison allowed himself a moment to be pleased with his work. For a nerd, he wasn’t too bad at this.

“You coming, mama?” He turned his eyes to Parker as Eliot began backing toward the bedroom, pulling him along “or you want to chill out here?” Her eyes were wide and she was unreadable, but he could see that her breathing was uneven.

“Right behind you Hardison,” she shook herself out of her stupor and made her way down the hall. She pushed the bedroom door shut while Eliot finally let go of Hardison’s belt loops, only to quickly work his fly open and yank the pants down as he sank to his knees. It had been something of a surprise to Hardison, their first time, how willing Eliot was to offer himself. He’d imagined Eliot being powerful, in control in the bedroom just like everywhere else, dominant. Instead, he’d found the hitter happy to offer himself however Hardison wanted him. Right now Hardison couldn’t think of anywhere he wanted Eliot more, of course, he couldn’t think at all. Eliot had wasted no time in getting his mouth around Hardison’s dick, taking him from half-hard to all the way. Alec dropped a hand back into the hitter’s hair, tangling himself up and pulling, not forcing Eliot’s head around. The noise Eliot made had to be one of hottest fucking things Hardison had ever heard and his answering groan escaped him before he could have stopped it if he’d wanted to. Parker had moved to sit on the bed, she was watching Eliot with interest as if she was studying. Hardison couldn’t take his heavy-lidded eyes off her face. When her hands trailed down Eliot’s back, he realized the hitter had pulled his own pants around his knees at some point, was working himself open and he moaned again. This time he did use Eliot’s hair for leverage, pulling him off his dick and up to kiss him. Eliot’s eyes were blown with arousal as Hardison bent down to kiss him, and bite his way down Eliot’s neck. One hand stayed in the hitter’s hair, holding him still, while the other slapped at Eliot’s hand. It was an odd angle, but after sticking a finger in his mouth to quickly wet it, Hardison managed to work a nimble finger inside. Eliot’s head fell back as he rose onto his toes, trying to allow Hardison better access. They stayed like that for a few moments, Hardison biting and working Eliot top and bottom as the hitter groaned and growled and barely bit bag the urge to beg before it was overwhelming.

“Damnit Hardison, will you fuck me already?” Eliot growled in frustration. He was pretty sure he would collapse if he didn’t get the bed under him to hold him up.

“If that’s what you want,” the hacker said smugly, kissing the hitter again as he gently withdrew his fingers. He released Eliot’s hair and made his way to them of the hitter’s shirt, pulling it over his head and leaning to bite a nipple.

“Yeah, yeah it’s what I want.” Eliot’s hands were on the back of Hardison’s head again, almost cradling him like he was something precious.

“How do you want it, daddy?” Alec asked. Eliot would have killed him if he’d called him that any other time, but for now it sent a thrill straight to his dick, Hardison giving back that control instead of using him the way he could have. Eliot glanced over his shoulder at Parker, who was still perched on the edge of the bed.

“Oh, do I need to…” she jerked her hand to indicate her willingness to move. Eliot spun around to place a kiss on her forehead, then her lips. His hands were gentler than they had been with Hardison as they rested on her cheeks.

“You don’t have to go anywhere, but you don’t have to stay, and you don’t have to do anything your uncomfortable with.” Eliot started. “But right now, I’d really like it if you’d lay back, and let me kiss you while Hardison fucks me.” He kissed her again for emphasis, this time running his tongue across her lips. Parker nodded, kicking off her shoes and scooting back to the head of the bed. She left her clothes on, but invited Eliot to climb on top of her, he straddled her hips with his knees and cradled her in his arms as he rocked back to allow Hardison to find his way inside.

“God damn, y’all are beautiful” Alec took a moment to appreciate how Eliot treated Parker like she was something precious (and god was she precious to him), while simultaneously presenting himself and asking Alec to fuck him in the animalistic growl that went straight to his dick, not his heart.  
For his part, Eliot couldn’t think of one place he’d rather be. He leaned down, gently kissing Parker’s face; eyes, forehead, the tip of her nose, before taking her mouth and guiding her lips open with his tongue. In response, her arms went around his neck, a hand carding gently through his hair as she accepted his advanced. She didn’t make a sound, but Eliot felt her relaxing underneath him in a way that assured him she was okay with what was going on. She tightened her hand in his hair, pulling him tighter to her just as he felt Hardison’s dick start to enter him and he was pretty sure it was a miracle he didn’t cum like a schoolboy on the spot at the sensation. Eliot loved letting other people take control like this, letting other people take what they needed from him was what he was made for and sex was no different. He enjoyed taking it rough, though he got tired of being rough with his lovers. He’d told Hardison as much when they’d talked, but he hadn’t had the same kind of conversation with Parker. He was worried that he didn’t really know what she was expecting, but he decided that for now, if he and Hardison could burn off the adrenaline of the job, he would catch his breath and take care of her. 

“Oh, fuck” He was breathless, dropping his head onto Parker’s collarbone as Alec thrust against him. “Fuck Hardison, keep doing that” He knew that whatever happened here, whatever behavior might be embarrassing to admit to otherwise, he could trust them with this part of himself, and it was so good he wanted to cry. 

“Jesus christ Spencer, you feel good” Alec’s hands were digging into his hip bones and he fucked him and Eliot half hoped there would be bruises when they were done. He found the instinct to bite, not wanting to hurt Parker, until Alec reached forward and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. 

“Fuck!” He nearly shouted, he felt Parker jump under him and regretted scaring her, but he couldn’t focus on that for long. Alec’s hand that was still on his hip slid under him, grabbing his dick and stroking him, firm and smooth. Hardison’s hands were a fucking gift. Slender and strong, but soft. They weren’t rough like Eliot’s, didn’t hurt people when they tried to soothe or help. Alec released his hair to return a hand to his hip and Eliot’s head fell back to Parker’s chest. She stroked his hair, and gently kissed his face; his eyes, his forehead, his cheeks, while all he could do was breathe.

“Oh fuck, Hardison” He gasped, “I’m gonna cum. Parker, you might wanna move” She sat up, pulling herself safely away so he didn’t ruin her favorite outfit (who could tell the difference between all of her black thief get-ups? only she knew). But she stayed close, stroking his hair, running her hands down his neck, up his arms, across his back, it seemed some sort of instinct had taken over and it wasn’t long before it was too much. Eliot came with a cry, clenching around Hardison until he followed, they collapsed bonelessly onto the bed next to Parker with a huff. Hardison pulled out gently and rolled onto his back, gasping for air. It was a moment before Eliot lifted his head and came up for air, crawling up to lay next to Parker, draping an arm across her hips. She was still sitting, propped against the headboard, watching them.

“So, that’s sex?” 

“That’s one way to do it,” Eliot smiled and winked at her.

“What are the others?”

“Let me catch my breath and I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot character study has gotten wildly out of hand at this point, I hope you're enjoying it!


	9. Chapter 9

Eliot pulled himself up, winding an arm behind Parker’s shoulder, gently pulling her to him for another kiss. The hand across her hip moved to the hem of her shirt.

“May I?” He asked, brushing his thumb across her hipbone, but not dipping under the material until she nodded her assent.   
Eliot slid a hand under her shirt and it was warm and gentle. She could feel the care he was taking, moving slow so he didn’t startle her as he ran it up her side and down her back. He moved to straddle her again and his other hand joined the first. He pulled her shirt up gently, hands cupping her breasts over her sports bra, kneading them lightly; causing her to gasp.

“You okay?” He asked, leaning in to kiss her again.

“Yeah, that felt…odd” she decided. “But, not bad, do it again.” He did as she said, rolling her nipple, still in her bra, between his thumb and forefinger gently. 

“Mmm” Parker’s pleased noise against his lips made him smile.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Eliot sat back, searching her face for any signs of apprehension as he asked. Hardison, still too shaky to move much, watched intently from the other side of the bed. Parker her sucked on her lips, considering for a moment before she nodded, leaning forward with her arms up to make it easy. Eliot pulled the shirt out of the way, then used one hand to guide her back, laying her down gently, while the other propped him over her so he was resting against the length of her body, but she wasn’t taking any of his weight. He brought his head down to kiss her again. Working his way down her neck and then scooting to kiss the tops of her pale, small breasts and then the smooth skin of her stomach, and her hipbones. She gasped and bucked up against him lightly when he softly grazed his teeth there. 

“Good or bad?” He asked, kissing across the top of her waistband.

“Good” Parker responded, so he repeated the action on her other hip, eliciting a similar response. He smiled against her skin and began kissing his way back   
up.

“Can I take your bra off?” He leaned on his elbow, meeting her eyes once again, a warm hand on her side, thumb tracing circles at her waist.

“Yes,” she said, nodding again. Eliot shifted his weight to his knees, moving his hands to the elastic band of her sports bra and slipping them under it, gently tugging it up and over her head. 

He couldn’t help another smile as her hair fell back down against her bare back. She was pale and light, like the angels in illustrations and paintings that Sophie loved so much. She was too slender, and wiry, her breasts too small, to be considered conventionally pretty by many standards. She was the polar opposite of Mikal, and Eliot had never seen anything so beautiful. She was soft, her muscle hidden deceptively, but he knew how strong she was, and shivered as thoughts of how she could use that strength danced through his head. She was the perfect complement to Hardison. One tall, dark, hard lines and long fingers. The other dainty and pale, deceptively delicate. Both more precious to him than he ever could have anticipated when they’d been forced to work together on that first job. 

He stretched out along the length of her, his feet hanging off the bed as he lowered himself, dipping his head to suck a nipple into his mouth, smiling when she gasped, her hand going to the back of his head, mirroring Alec’s earlier movement; holding him in place. He happily complied, gently sucking and rolling, laving his tongue across the nipple, then pulling back to lavish the same attention on its mate. Parker’s delighted gasps and mewls let him know she was enjoying herself, and her unconscious wriggling against him, searching for friction, told him she might be ready for more. He rolled onto his right side, giving Hardison a full view of his naked body, and returning erection, as he nuzzled Parker’s neck, running his left hand down her neck, over her breast, across her stomach, stopping at her waistband.

“Can I move these?” His voice was husky, he surprised himself with how he ached for her to say yes, to show her in this new way how precious she was to him.

“Yes,” her arm was around his neck, cradling his head, bringing it to rest against her breast. He slid his right arm under her back, allowing the bed to take his weight as he gently opened the buttons on her pants (why in god’s name where there four buttons and no zippers?) and pushed them down to her knees, at which point she took over, wiggling her legs to kick them off. Hardison chuckled on the other side of her, reaching out a hand to help pull them down. He looked to Eliot to make sure he wasn’t intruding before he rolled to kiss the thief’s mouth while the hitter finished pulling her pants down and knelt at the foot of the bed to begin kissing his way back up. Eliot lifted one leg so her ankle rested on his shoulder, turning his face to kiss the inside of it before moving up her calf, biting lighting at the inside of her knee. Hardison was involved in earnest now, still kissing her, alternating between petting her hair and stroking her breasts and nipples. Eliot turned his attention to the other leg, repeating his earlier ministrations. Parker gasped when he bit the soft skin of her inner thigh. Once again he stretched himself out prone, face close enough to her that he could smell her, causing his mouth to water and his heart to flutter.

“Parker,” He asked for her attention, Alec backed off and they both looked down at him. “Can I eat you out?” When she chewed her lip nervously he began to back away.

“No, no it’s okay.” She fluttered a hand at him, sitting up. “Just, nobody’s ever done that to me before. Does it feel good?” 

“Well, I can only guess, but based on the equivalent I received earlier, it should.” Hardison chuckled in her ear, causing Eliot to blush lightly at the praise.

“And if it doesn’t, you tell me and I can do something different, and if you don’t like it I’ll stop,” Eliot reassured her. “I’ll always do whatever you want me to, and nothing you don’t, I promise.”

“Okay,” Parker nodded confidently, “I would like for you to eat me out.” Eliot smiled as he slid his arms under her thighs to angle toward him, burying his face against her and setting to work as diligently as he did everything.

“Oh,” Parker’s gasp was airy. “I made a good choice” She could feel Eliot’s rumbling laughter against her, though he never broke the rhythm of licking and sucking at her clit that already had tremors running through her body. 

Deciding not to devalue Eliot’s work with distractions, Hardison lay back, simply wrapping his arms around her, holding her and planting gentle kisses on her temple. 

“Oh, you’re…” she started when she noticed his dick, hard against his stomach.

“Don’t worry about me, mama.” He reassured her. “This is about you right now.”  
She nodded, acquiescing without a fight, not sure she would know what to do for him anyway. He could teach her that later. At the moment, whatever Eliot was doing was dragging ragged gasps and moans from her. He slid one hand out from under her, supporting her with the other in a thoughtless display of gentle strength that made her feel safe and warm on top of everything else.

“Parker” He drew her attention to where he was looking at her from between her legs, his thumb was brushing her lips gently “can I put my fingers in you?” Even Hardison gasped at the heat in the question. Parker nodded, swallowing in anticipation as Eliot put his head back down, shifting to slide a hand into position to brush her entrance gently as he continued to lick and suck at her clit.

“Eliot,” She gasped, tensing her legs around his head and he pushed his finger in, causing him to freeze. “No, don’t stop! It feels good!” She insisted, throwing her head back with an arm across her eyes. “God it feels good.” The hitter smiled as he set back to work. Hardison couldn’t resist anymore, reaching down to stroke himself as he watched Eliot, recalling the feeling of Eliot’s mouth on him earlier. He groaned and buried his face in Parker’s neck, rolling closer to her but being careful not to get in Eliot’s way.

“You taste so good, Parker” Eliot informed her, causing her to blush behind her arm, which she moved down to tangle in his hair, pulling herself into a sitting position to hold Eliot close to her. The tension at the back of his head dragged a ragged groan from Eliot, and almost unconsciously he rutted against the bed.

“Eliot” Parker’s voice was suddenly filled with new confidence, “Come up here and kiss me,” she ordered.

“Yes ma’am,” the hitter shivered out in response, letting her down to rest against the bed and wiping his face as he moved toward her. He gasped when she pulled his hair to encourage him to move faster. When he was eye level with her, she rolled onto her side and pushed him over, throwing a leg over his hip and using his hair to maneuver him toward her. As she kissed him, she ground herself against his dick and he groaned. 

“Parker, if you’re gonna do that…”

“You’re gonna fuck me,” she finished his sentence matter of factly.

“Can I?” He was hesitant now, going from nothing to all the way in one afternoon seemed like a lot.

“If you don’t, I’ll never speak to you again.”

“Well, I won’t be letting that happen.” He put a hand on her knee, hitching her leg a little higher. “Hardison, can I get an assist?”

“You bet,” the hacker reached between Parker’s legs to guide Eliot in. Eliot was infinitely gentle as he slid home, Parker’s mouth opened, though no sound came out. Hardison’s arm wrapped around her waist, and Eliot’s, holding them close as Eliot gently thrust into her.   
Parker’s hands wound back into Eliot’s hair and his hand squeezed it’s way from her knee to her ass in time with his thrusts. When he had reached Hardison’s side, he traced a finger down the defined hip bones to stroke the hacker’s hard length in time; the noises that drew out of Alec were obscene. Eliot closed his eyes, concentrating on the rhythm and sensations. Parker was warm, and tight, and perfect. Her left hand in his hair was tugging gently, holding him close as she gently moved against him, finding her way. Hardison moved against his fist, the hacker’s right hand entwined in the thief’s was stroking him from shoulder to hip, where Parker’s knee was still hitched, her ankle locked at the back of his thigh. They were entangled as intimately as he could have imagined. Nothing was rushed, everything was gentle and loving, and perfect. 

In moments like these, Eliot was tempted by the idea of domesticity; running the brewpub, honest work, no more taking punishment, being on the run. No more coffins. But he knew that life would never suit Parker, and there was time to think about that later. He was dragged back to the present when she whimpered against his neck, biting him gently.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yes,” she assured him. “It feels nice.”

“I think I can do better than ‘nice’,” he grinned, removing his hand from Hardison’s dick, earning him an indignant whimper. He slid the hand between his and Parker’s bodies before Hardison’s long, slender hand released Parker’s and caught it. 

“I can do that daddy, you do what you were doing,” the hacker might have been asking, might have been telling, but Eliot accepted it and returned to stroking Hardison.

Hardison’s hand took the place of Eliot’s, dragging down Parker’s hip and Eliot’s stomach, searching until he found the place their bodies met. He slid one finger gently against Parker’s clit, eliciting a gentle cry from her. 

“Oh, that is better” she agreed with Eliot’s earlier goal. “Don’t stop Alec” 

“No plans to mama,” Hardison told her, “at least not until you’ve had all you can take, and cum on Eliot’s dick like I know he wants you to.” Alec’s voice went low in her ear, not the hitter’s growl, but a gentle rumble that resonated to their cores. “Right daddy, that’s what you want?”  
Eliot wasn’t sure he could speak, but they both understood his soundless nod and the hitch in his thrust that caused Parker to moan louder than she had yet.  
Eliot picked up the pace and Hardison followed suit; they went from meandering through a field of pleasure to racing to the finish line, their breathing growing harsh. After a few moments of wordless sounds of pleasure, Parker gasped and stiffened, her face looking nearly pained and a strangled scream leaving her. Her orgasm caused her to clench around Eliot both pulling him closer to his own climax and causing him to reflexively tighten his grip on Hardison’s length. Eliot shuddered through his second release and after a few more firm pumps, Hardison came again as well.

“Wow,” Parker said after she’d caught her breath, drawing spent chuckles from the boys.

“You can say that again” Hardison agreed.

“Wow.”


	10. Epilogue

The sun was shining the day Eliot loaded up a flatbed trailer with the load of coffins named for the men who’d hurt Parker and drove them to the storage place where they went so his contact at the VA could pick them up as needed. When he returned home, Parker was on the hood of his car again. 

“What’s that one for” She gestured to the plain, pine box left on his work table.

“For me, so I remember.” He said. He didn’t need to explain what he meant. Parker knew how his brain worked. 

“There’s nowhere to keep it at the apartment” She observed. They’d all basically moved into Hardison’s place, it was the most like a home and they spent all of their time together anyway. After months of hemming and hawing, they’d decided to make it official.   
“I know. I figure just because I’m moving doesn’t mean I can’t keep this place. Use it to work and all…” Eliot shrugged.

“I just meant…” Parker made a frustrated noise as she tried to put her thoughts into words, “it was a metaphor… like you don’t have to bring all your guilt and stuff… I guess” she hid her face, embarrassed. 

Eliot felt his eyes well up a little, looking at this woman who trusted him so completely. They’d been closer than ever lately, and she never flinched when he touched her like she did other people. She felt safe, in his hands that had killed so many people. She couldn’t see the blood that they were soaked in. She let him hold her, feed her samples of his cooking, brush her hair, and make love to her. And, oh god did he love her. He hoped that, someday, he’d be worthy of all of her faith in his goodness. 

But just in case he thought patting the lid of the coffin as he gestured for Parker to get in the car so they could go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a character study, and it morphed into a full fic. I love where it's at and I'm going to cap it off here, but don't be surprised to see me working in this fandom again sometime.


End file.
